Power modules may be used for any number of electronic applications where current and/or voltage manipulation is desired. Power modules, in particularly those operable to support relatively high current and voltage requirements, may generate significant amounts of heat during operation. Because the heat can negatively influence performance, it may be desirable to facilitate cooling of the power module. Accordingly, the present disclosure desires to provide a cooling system operable to facilitate the cooling of power modules.